


Recuerdos y fantasmas

by apocrypha73



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Drift Bond, F/M, Grief/Mourning
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-22
Updated: 2014-01-22
Packaged: 2018-01-09 15:56:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1147869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apocrypha73/pseuds/apocrypha73
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Situado después del cierre de la brecha. Raleigh tiene un rollo de una noche con una chica que conoce en un bar y, cuando Mako lo ve en la deriva, se enfada y mucho. En teoría, ellos no están juntos aún y no debería tener importancia, pero eso no significa que la chica no tenga sus propias formas de vengarse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Recuerdos y fantasmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mordaz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mordaz/gifts).



> Unas cuantas amigas y yo nos hemos montado este año un amigo invisible un poco informal por nuestra cuenta. Éste fic es mi regalo para Mordaz, y el prompt que usé fue "Mako y Raleigh no son pareja. Raleigh ha tenido una aventurilla con alguien (es un tío, no le hace estar precisamente borracho ni fue exactamente un error) y en la deriva todo se sabe, y eso está afectando a los dos como pilotos en el mundo post-monstruos que trata de reconstruirse con ayuda de los robots acorazados. Final feliz, pero no puede ser sacado del sombrero de copa cual conejo." 
> 
> Muchas gracias a marionslee por su beteo acertado y generoso, como de costumbre.

RECUERDOS Y FANTASMAS

 

No había más remedio que atravesar el muelle del Shatterdome para ir desde la enfermería hasta las habitaciones de los pilotos.

Raleigh Becket lo sabía bien, porque había estado buscando rutas alternativas desde que los médicos le dieran el alta, a regañadientes, con la condición de que volviera a diario durante una semana para hacerse más pruebas. De eso hacía ya cuatro días, y aún no había tenido éxito. 

Como de costumbre, hizo el recorrido sin levantar la mirada del suelo, para no tener que ver el muelle vacío ni a los técnicos desmontando todo el equipo. Ya era demasiado consciente de la ausencia del Gipsy Danger cada minuto de cada día, no necesitaba un recordatorio visual.

De lo que no podía escapar era del silencio. Donde antes reinara una cacofonía casi constante de maquinaria en funcionamiento a cualquier hora del día o de la noche—soldadores reparando brechas en el casco de los jaegers, sopletes de acetileno cortando nuevas piezas, amoladoras puliendo la soldadura con una lluvia de chispas—, ahora sólo se oían los pasos de la gente que se movía por allí. Como mucho, el testigo de marcha atrás de alguna carretilla. En comparación, a Raleigh le hacía sentir como si se hubiera quedado sordo.

Le habían advertido de que aquello pasaría: una vez que la euforia por ganar se disipaba, la mente empezaba a hacer cosas raras. Cuando llegaba el momento de volver a una vida normal, uno descubría que el fin de la guerra no era el billete directo al paraíso que siempre había soñado que sería. En fin, tal vez para otros lo fuera, pero no para los que habían luchado en ella. Porque, ¿qué podía entender por “vida normal” un hombre que no conocía otra cosa más que la guerra desde que era un crío? Raleigh tenía quince años cuando Trespasser arrasó San Francisco. Mató a su primer kaiju a los diecinueve. Prácticamente había crecido dentro de un jaeger. ¿Qué clase de vida normal se esperaba que retomara, si nunca había tenido una para empezar?

El miedo a lo desconocido podía llegar a jugar muy malas pasadas a una persona, y ahora mismo el futuro se le antojaba tan insondable como las profundidades del espacio exterior. Raleigh no se atrevería a decir que estuviera echando de menos la guerra, ni a los kaiju, pero al menos entonces tenía un propósito y sabía cuál era su lugar en el mundo. Ahora sólo había un vacío donde antes estuviera todo eso.

No sabía a dónde ir ni qué hacer. No tenía una familia a la que volver, ni una casa, ni un trabajo. No contaba con más amigos que los que había hecho en aquella base.

¿Vida normal? Su vida normal había quedado vaporizada en el portal de entrada a un universo paralelo, dejando sus restos esparcidos por allí. 

Y no se trataba sólo del Gipsy. Ni un solo jaeger había logrado sobrevivir a la guerra, y eso era algo que iba mucho más allá de su situación individual. Era una pérdida para la humanidad entera, un trozo de historia borrado del mapa. Como si se destruyeran las pirámides de Giza o el Coliseo de Roma. Al menos uno de aquellos poderosos titanes debería haber acabado sus días en algún museo, dando testimonio a las generaciones futuras de lo extraordinaria que era la voluntad de supervivencia del ser humano. Su capacidad de respuesta.

Pero todos habían caído, dejando tan sólo muelles vacíos en un Shatterdome para recordar lo que habían sido. 

Por pura inercia, Raleigh echó una mirada de reojo hacia el ventanal del centro de control cuando pasó por debajo. Herc Hansen estaba allí con Tendo Choi, manteniendo una especie de videoconferencia con alguien. El recién nombrado mariscal todavía llevaba el brazo en cabestrillo, pero eso no le impedía trabajar a un ritmo que estaba haciendo que el difunto Pentecost pareciera tranquilo. A pesar de ello, Raleigh no había oído a nadie quejarse en toda la base de Hong Kong, aunque suponía que eso no significaba que estuvieran contentos con la situación. Era más probable que se debiera al hecho de que el hombre estaba en pleno duelo por las muertes de su hijo y su mejor amigo. ¿Quién se atrevería a culparle por volcarse de esa forma en sus nuevas funciones? Cada uno mantenía a raya el dolor como podía, y algunos tenían que lidiar con más dolor que otros.

En opinión de Raleigh, el hecho de que no se hubiera refugiado en una botella ya era digno de admiración.

Sintió una punzada de profunda vergüenza que le hizo detenerse en seco. Allí estaba él, lamentándose por la destrucción de su jaeger como un niño caprichoso al que le han quitado su juguete, cuando a su alrededor había gente que había perdido mucho más. Muchísimo más.

Con un suspiro, cuadró los hombros y se dio la vuelta, obligándose a mirar con otros ojos a los trabajadores que iban de aquí para allá como abejas en un panal. A mirarles de verdad, con atención. Con respeto.

En la zona que había correspondido a los rusos, una chica enfundada en un mono gris de mecánico y con manchas de grasa en la cara acariciaba con reverencia la vieja radio de los Kaidonovsky, ahora silenciosa. Pulsó un botón y de inmediato empezó a sonar aquella música infernal que tanto le gustaba a la pareja y que siempre estaban escuchando. ¿Cómo la habían llamado, House Ucraniano? Raleigh no lo recordaba con certeza, pero lo que sí recordaba era ese sonido insoportable, como una pelea de gatos furiosos. Nadie protestó, sin embargo.

Al otro lado, en el sector donde se había alojado el Crimson Typhoon, los técnicos trabajaban con su discreta eficacia de siempre, moviéndose de un lado a otro sin estorbarse entre ellos. Cada vez que alguno pasaba por delante de la urna de cristal en la que habían colocado el balón de baloncesto de los Wei, sobre el mostrador del quiosco rojo de comidas, la tocaba con dos dedos y después de los llevaba a los labios, inclinando la cabeza.

En el muelle del Striker Eureka, el equipo recogía sus herramientas en silencio, moviéndose despacio, como si les pesaran mucho los brazos y las piernas. Parecía como si todos hubieran envejecido veinte años de la noche a la mañana.

En todo el personal del complejo reinaba una especie de silencio sobrecogido, una pesada tristeza que no casaba con la idea de que acababan de salvar el mundo. Faltaban las conversaciones, las bromas, las ocasionales canciones. Probablemente porque sí, habían salvado el mundo, pero a un alto precio. Los kaiju ni siquiera les habían dejado cadáveres que enterrar.

Raleigh sabía demasiado bien lo que era eso.

Eh, chaval. No te confíes.

De pronto sintió una presión abrumadora en el centro del pecho, como si le hubieran dejado caer una tonelada de piedras encima. Necesitaba aire, casi no podía respirar.

Tenía que salir de allí.

 

&&&&&&&&

 

Escogió el primer bar que se encontró en su camino. Le daba igual el ambiente, el tipo de clientela o lo poco recomendable que pudiera ser el barrio en que se encontraba. Hasta le daba igual la bebida, no había ido allí para emborracharse. Sólo quería rodearse de gente. La gente a la que habían salvado, gente que tal vez aún estuviera celebrándolo. Quizá entonces recordaría por qué había valido la pena.

Pidió una cerveza, rechazó el vaso y se sentó con la botella en una esquina de la barra, observando el lugar. Al menos, hasta donde conseguía ver algo. Todas las lámparas del local tenían bombillas rojas o azules, con lo que la iluminación no habría aportado mucha visibilidad en cualquier caso. Pero, para colmo, se añadía el agravante de que las leyes que prohibían fumar en sitios cerrados no habían llegado hasta Hong Kong todavía. El local estaba envuelto en una nube grisácea que flotaba sobre las cabezas de la gente, adornada aquí y allá con los reflejos iridiscentes de los rótulos de neón de las ventanas.

Raleigh dio un trago a su cerveza e hizo una mueca, bajando una mirada de disgusto hacia la etiqueta pegada al botellín. Puede que Tsingtao fuese una marca muy popular en China, pero él no conseguía acostumbrarse al sabor por muchas veces que la probara. Por lo general no era un hombre demasiado exigente—difícil serlo después de cinco años de cartillas de racionamiento y escasez de casi todo—, pero a veces echaba de menos los placeres sencillos que había disfrutado en los buenos tiempos, con su hermano, cuando los pilotos de jaeger eran celebridades y las rutas navales aún se mantenían lo bastante seguras como para que siguiera existiendo algo parecido al comercio internacional.

—¿Qué sentido tiene vivir en un puerto abierto como Hong Kong si no hay manera de encontrar un antro que te sirva un brebaje decente, eh?

La voz que había dicho eso era áspera, con acento americano y decididamente femenina. Raleigh levantó la mirada para encontrarse con una mujer sentada junto a él, una que no estaba ahí un minuto antes. Le pareció que era rubia, aunque resultaba difícil asegurarlo con aquellas luces. Tal vez fuera pelirroja. El pelo le enmarcaba el rostro en suaves ondas, cayendo hasta un poco más abajo de los hombros. Tenía una naricilla respingona que le daba un aspecto travieso, acentuado por los hoyuelos que se le formaban en las mejillas al sonreír. Ni la más remota idea de cuál era el color de sus ojos, pero los tenía grandes, claros, bonitos y expresivos. Era guapa.

No era muy habitual ver mujeres occidentales en los bares de Hong Kong, especialmente en la zona del puerto. Eso sólo dejaba dos posibilidades: o era una profesional, en cuyo caso no estaba interesado, o era una groupie de pilotos de jaeger. En sus prisas por escapar de la base, Raleigh no se había parado a cambiarse de ropa, por lo que no resultaría muy difícil identificarle gracias al logo del PPDC en el hombro y el nombre Gipsy Danger en la espalda de la cazadora. Si se trataba de eso, tampoco estaba interesado. Ya se había tirado a demasiadas groupies en sus tiempos, cuando todo lo que tenían que hacer él y Yancy para verse rodeados de mujeres era entrar en un bar vestidos de uniforme.

—Susan —se presentó ella, extendiendo la mano derecha hacia Raleigh; éste se la estrechó por inercia, sin pensarlo siquiera, demasiado ocupado evaluándola para darse cuenta de que la mujer esperaba una respuesta—. ¿Y bien? ¿No me vas a decir tu nombre?

—Oh, lo siento —dijo—. Raleigh.

—Raleigh —repitió la mujer, paladeando las consonantes—. No lo había oído nunca. Me gusta. Y bien, Raleigh, ¿me permitirá el héroe del día que le invite a un trago para celebrar el cierre de la brecha?

Ah. Ya sabía cuál de las dos opciones era la correcta.

—Gracias, pero ya tengo bebida —respondió, levantando su cerveza.

—Yo estoy hablando de una copa como Dios manda, no esa porquería aguada que te sirven aquí —insistió ella, casi ronroneando—. Sé dónde conseguir un whisky digno de ese nombre, ¿qué me dices?

Raleigh se echó a reír con suavidad, negando con la cabeza. La chica no se andaba con rodeos ni jugaba a hacerse la interesante, eso tenía que concedérselo. Admiraba esas cualidades en una persona, pero de ahí a estar dispuesto a irse con ella había un trecho muy largo. 

—Ah, no, no —respondió, decidiendo que la mejor manera de corresponder era siendo igual de sincero—. Ya sé dónde acaba ese camino y créeme, no es una buena idea.

—Venga ya. Sólo se trata de una copa y, tal vez, de la posibilidad de un buen polvo —insistió ella, sin desanimarse lo más mínimo—. No pongas esa cara, los dos sabíamos que esa oferta estaba sobre la mesa desde que te he dicho hola. Pero eres algo así como el doble de grande y fuerte que yo, así que tampoco es que pueda obligarte a hacer nada que tú no quieras, ¿no te parece? ¿Cuál es el problema?

Raleigh se limitó a hacer un gesto con la cabeza, sin saber qué decir. Sonreía a su pesar, sorprendido y divertido por la brutal franqueza de la mujer. Aunque Raleigh había perdido algo de práctica en los últimos años, todavía recordaba bastante bien cómo se jugaba al juego de la seducción y desde luego no se parecía en nada a aquello. Por lo general las mujeres mantenían con él un complicado proceso de tira y afloja, cargado de insinuaciones veladas y mensajes subliminales. Susan, por el contrario, con su actitud directa y sin eufemismos, resultaba un cambio francamente refrescante. En contra de todo lo que le gritaba su buen juicio, estaba empezando a sentirse a gusto con ella.

—¿Sabes cómo lo veo yo? —insistió la muchacha, inmune al desaliento—. Tú y los tuyos nos habéis salvado a todos. Sí, a toda esta gente que está aquí esta noche. A mí. A la ancianita que regenta la lavandería que está a dos manzanas. A mi hermano, el que vive en San Francisco. Todos estamos vivos y tenemos un futuro gracias a ti y a tu gente. ¿Eso? Eso es muy grande, tío. Muy grande. ¡Y me siento agradecida, qué coño! Me siento tan agradecida que probablemente le estaría haciendo la misma oferta a cualquier otro tío que apareciera por aquí con ese logotipo en el hombro, así que no hace falta que te sientas tan especial. Aunque esa cara tuya ayuda mucho, tengo que admitirlo.

Raleigh no pudo evitar echarse a reír abiertamente. Dios, había algo en aquella chica y su aplastante honestidad que le estaba desarmando con rapidez. De pronto ya no tenía ganas de que se diera por vencida y se largara. Seguía sin tener la menor intención de acostarse con ella, pero al menos se estaba divirtiendo bastante más de lo que había esperado al salir del Shatterdome.

—Todo eso suena genial, pero, ¿estás segura de que es a mí a quien se lo quieres agradecer? —replicó, escuchando el ligero tono travieso de su propia voz y maldiciéndose mentalmente por seguirle el juego a aquella mujer, pero qué demonios—. En fin, a lo mejor resulta que ni siquiera soy un ranger. Que tú sepas, igual podría ser un mecánico, o el tío que sirve la comida en la cantina del Shatterdome.

Ella dio un largo sorbo a su cerveza, mirándole con una ceja levantada. Después plantó el botellín sobre la barra, le agarró por la pechera de la camiseta y, con un firme tirón, le atrajo hasta sus labios.

Demasiado sorprendido para reaccionar, Raleigh permitió que le besara, encontrándose con la exploración más concienzuda que su boca había recibido en mucho tiempo. Demasiado tiempo. Susan sabía a cerveza y besaba como si pretendiera obtener un doctorado por ello, con la combinación justa de firmeza y suavidad y la dosis exacta de lengua. La cálida tirantez que Raleigh sintió crecer en su vientre fue tan inesperada como innegable.

—¿Quieres decir un mecánico de los que ponen los jaegers ahí fuera, o el tío que alimenta a los pilotos para que puedan salir a patearles el culo a los kaiju? —susurró la chica, a dos centímetros de sus labios, cuando por fin decidió dejarle respirar otra vez—. Joder, ya te digo si me vale.

Una hora más tarde estaba profundamente hundido entre sus pliegues, embistiendo con ritmo frenético mientras ella jadeaba y pedía más.

El vacío no desapareció del todo, pero al menos era más difícil oír su eco con una voz de mujer susurrándole al oído: “Mi héroe, mi héroe”. 

 

&&&&&&&&

 

Cuando sonó su despertador a la mañana siguiente, Raleigh soltó una larga retahíla de maldiciones en contra de los horarios inhumanos que Pentecost había impuesto en el Shatterdome y que Hansen no había querido modificar. Después pasó a maldecir su propia estupidez, por quedarse levantado hasta tarde la noche anterior. Y al final, para que nadie se quedara sin su parte, terminó maldiciendo a las chicas guapas que conseguían engatusarle con tanta facilidad.

Aunque tampoco se podía decir que él se hubiera quejado mucho.

Se estiró con languidez en el estrecho catre de su cuarto, sintiendo una deliciosa tensión en músculos que hacía mucho tiempo que no le dolían. Oh, Dios, tanto tiempo. Había estado necesitando ese desahogo como el aire que respiraba, y ni siquiera lo sabía.

Se preguntó cuánto embellecería la chica el relato de su encuentro al presumir ante sus amigas. No era tan ingenuo como para creer que había sido otra cosa más que una muesca en la culata de su revólver metafórico, aunque lo cierto era que eso no le molestaba. Había sabido perfectamente a lo que iba, y ella también. Cada uno había obtenido lo que quería del otro, no había que darle más vueltas al asunto.

Apartó a Susan de su mente—sintiéndose muy orgulloso de recordar su nombre todavía—y se levantó de la cama. La noche anterior ya era historia, ahora tocaba enfrentarse al nuevo día. Se echó un poco de agua fría en la cara para despejar las telarañas del sueño, sintiéndose como nuevo.

Estaba desayunando cuando se oyó la voz de Tendo Choi por los altavoces del comedor, convocando a todo el personal a reunirse en el hangar del Shatterdome por orden del Mariscal Hansen. Raleigh miró a Mako, sentada enfrente de él en su mesa habitual, entre los mecánicos del Gipsy. De hecho, todo el mundo intercambiaba miradas unos con otros, con caras que iban desde la simple preocupación hasta la desolación más absoluta.

Llevaban temiendo esa llamada desde que se cerró la brecha, y parecía que por fin había llegado el día. El día en que les enviarían a casa.

Al fin y al cabo, ¿qué sentido tenía mantener funcionando el PPDC una vez que la amenaza kaiju había desaparecido? Ya les querían desmantelar antes. Ahora, simplemente, tenían todos los argumentos a su favor.

Muchos dejaron el desayuno a medias, como si se les hubiera cerrado el estómago en previsión de las noticias que iban a oír. Poco a poco se fueron levantando de las mesas, por grupos, en una especie de intento de darse mutuamente algo de apoyo moral, y caminaron hacia los muelles con paso lento. Durante un corto intervalo de tiempo, el pasillo se convirtió en un mar de cabezas gachas y pies que se arrastraban con desgana.

Herc Hansen entró cuando ya estaban todos esperando, con Tendo pisándole los talones. Aun con el brazo derecho en cabestrillo, caminaba con paso firme y actitud decidida, proyectando la misma sensación de eficiencia que le había dado a Raleigh cuando se lo presentaron por primera vez. Quizá no fuera la clase de líder natural que había sido su predecesor, un hombre que emanaba autoridad por cada uno de sus poros y que podía dejar en silencio una habitación con su sola presencia. Sin embargo, su veteranía y su carácter bastaban para ganarle el respeto de la gente que tenía a su cargo. Hansen no tenía nada que demostrar, y todo el mundo lo sabía.

El mariscal evitó de manera deliberada el lugar desde donde Pentecost había dado su último discurso—aunque Raleigh habría jurado que le vio dirigir una breve mirada hacia allí—y continuó hasta situarse debajo del reloj de guerra, ahora apagado. Tendo Choi se situó un paso por detrás de su hombro izquierdo y esperaron hasta que se hizo el silencio.

—Buenos días a todos —comenzó Herc. Su semblante pálido y demacrado no auguraba buenas noticias, aunque también era cierto que había tenido ese aspecto de manera continua desde la muerte de Chuck. Parecía diez años más viejo y mil veces más cansado que una semana antes. Raleigh se dijo que lo más seguro era que su mala cara no tuviera nada que ver con el motivo de aquella reunión, pero el nudo de su estómago no se dejó convencer.

Era una suerte que Hansen fuera un hombre poco propenso a dar rodeos: al menos la incertidumbre duraría poco.

—El alto mando del PPDC acaba de comunicarme que han rectificado su decisión previa con respecto al programa Jaeger —anunció Herc, efectivamente yendo al grano desde el principio—. Vamos a seguir en activo. Sé que estabais preocupados por el futuro, así que me alegro de poder deciros que, por el momento, todos los que estamos aquí seguimos teniendo un empleo.

Sus palabras fueron recibidas con un momentáneo silencio, y después empezó a crecer entre la multitud un murmullo de asombro, a medida que iban teniendo tiempo de asimilar lo que acababan de oír. La sorpresa inicial pronto se transformó en suspiros de alivio e incluso en alguna que otra exclamación de alegría. Herc esperó pacientemente a que volvieran a guardar silencio, para darles el resto de los detalles.

—Gracias al informe redactado por los doctores Geiszler y Gottlieb sobre sus experiencias al derivar con un cerebro de kaiju, el comité ha llegado a la conclusión de que no podemos considerar el peligro completamente desaparecido. Si esos seres abrieron la brecha una vez, pueden volver a hacerlo, y necesitamos estar preparados para cuando eso ocurra. Así que vamos a construir nuevos jaegers, más rápidos y modernos. Esta vez no tendremos que fabricarlos con tanta prisa, así que habrá tiempo para investigar e introducir mejoras. Es probable que a muchos de vosotros os reclamen de vuestros países de origen, para participar en el proceso.

Raleigh intercambió una sonrisa entusiasmada con Mako. La de ella, sin embargo, estaba cargada con una innegable nota de tristeza que a su compañero no le pasó desapercibida. Hizo la pregunta con un arqueo de cejas.

—Estoy bien —respondió Mako en voz baja—. Es sólo que estaba pensando en lo feliz que se habría sentido Sensei con esta noticia. Luchó tanto por mantener el programa a flote, y ahora…

Incapaz de terminar la frase, la joven apretó los labios, bajando la cabeza mientras luchaba por contener las lágrimas. Raleigh le agarró la mano, dándole un suave apretón para hacerle saber que podía contar con él. Ella se lo devolvió, asintiendo agradecida. No intentó desligar sus dedos de los de él después de eso.

Herc debió de percatarse del breve intercambio, porque miró a Mako con preocupación mientras seguía hablando.

—Mientras se construyen los jaegers, y ya que de momento no hay fondos para reabrir la academia de Anchorage, este Shatterdome se dedicará a formar nuevos pilotos. El PPDC nos va a traer el simulador, para que podamos ensayar la deriva.

Miró brevemente hacia atrás, a Tendo, indicándole con un ademán que continuara en su lugar.

—Vamos a reprogramarlo para incorporar a los kaiju de categoría cinco —dijo éste—. Calculamos que todo estará listo para comenzar las pruebas dentro de unos diez días. Mientras tanto, los rangers Becket y Mori se encargarán de hacer la preselección de candidatos y emparejar a los que sean potencialmente compatibles. Todo el que esté interesado en solicitar su ingreso en el programa de formación debe rellenar el formulario correspondiente, que está colgado en la red interna.

—¿Alguna pregunta? —terminó Herc.

Alguien levantó la mano, hacia la izquierda de la sala. Era una joven coreana a quien Raleigh recordaba haber visto por los pasillos, aunque no tenía ni idea de su nombre.

—Señor, incluso si la brecha se llega a abrir de nuevo, cosa que no es segura, podrían pasar décadas. ¿Qué van a hacer mientras tanto esos nuevos jaegers y sus pilotos? Siempre he querido ser ranger, pero no voy a alistarme para después quedarme de brazos cruzados, esperando a un enemigo que podría no llegar nunca.

—Los jaegers ayudarán en las tareas de reconstrucción de las ciudades que han sido arrasadas por los kaiju—respondió Hansen—. Después de eso, tengo entendido que trabajarán en misiones de rescate en casos de desastre natural. Ah, y seguirán estando bajo control directo del PPDC. Supongo que a nadie le atrae la idea de dejarlos en manos del país donde se fabriquen, no sea que a algún gobierno ambicioso se le empiecen a ocurrir ideas. Sinceramente, no lo sé, la política no es lo mío. Lo que sí les puedo decir es que los jaegers no van a estar acumulando polvo en un Shatterdome, esperando a que la brecha se abra de nuevo.

La mujer pareció satisfecha con la respuesta, y de hecho se abrazó a la tablet que llevaba en las manos como si estuviera impaciente por salir de allí para empezar a rellenar el formulario cuanto antes. Nadie más preguntó nada, por lo que Herc disolvió la reunión. Mientras el personal se dispersaba para volver a sus quehaceres, Hansen se acercó hacia donde estaban Raleigh y Mako.

—Mako, ¿estás bien? —preguntó, dándole un apretón afectuoso en la parte superior del brazo—. Me ha parecido verte algo triste.

Ella intentó esbozar una sonrisa tranquilizadora que se quedó en eso, en el intento.

—Estoy bien —contestó, repitiendo lo que le había dicho a Raleigh un poco antes—. Es una tontería. Es que, al oírte, no he podido evitar pensar que… En fin, que ojalá…

—Que ojalá hubiera sido Stacker quien lo anunciara —terminó Herc con suavidad, bajando la mano—. Lo sé, yo también lo he pensado. Éste era el proyecto de su vida, y merecía ser él quien lo culminara. No es ninguna tontería.

Mako había bajado la cabeza con pesadumbre, asintiendo con lentitud, pero en ese momento la volvió a levantar, mirando a Herc con ojos espantados y las mejillas rojas de vergüenza. Aún debía de quedarles algo de resaca de la deriva, porque Raleigh sintió su horror y su mortificación como si fueran los propios. 

—No estaba insinuando que quisiera cambiarte por él —aclaró Mako atropelladamente—. Lo que quería decir es que me gustaría que todos estuvieran aquí para poder ver este momento, no que tú hubieras tenido que ir en su lugar.

—Sé lo que querías decir, pequeña —la tranquilizó Herc con lo que, hasta donde Raleigh sabía, era su primera sonrisa genuina en más de una semana—. Tranquila. Yo también le echo de menos.

Raleigh vio a Mako dudar y supo que estaba preguntándose si sería apropiado añadir un comentario amable sobre Chuck, o si eso sólo serviría para causarle a Herc más dolor. Antes de que consiguiera decidirse, Hansen echó a andar hacia el ascensor, indicando a los dos rangers que le siguieran.

Atravesaron el comedor y enfilaron el pasillo que conducía a los dormitorios. Herc continuó hasta lo que habían sido las habitaciones de Pentecost y ahora, en teoría, eran las suyas. Lo de “en teoría” venía a cuento porque todo el mundo sabía que Hansen sólo estaba utilizando el despacho, pero el dormitorio lo había dejado exactamente tal y como estaba. De hecho, no permitía que nadie entrase allí a excepción de Mako. Él seguía durmiendo en el mismo cuarto diminuto que había compartido con su hijo.

Hasta las camisas de Pentecost continuaban, pulcramente dobladas, en las repisas de la zona intermedia que hacía las veces de vestidor abierto. El anterior mariscal no había sido un hombre de muchas posesiones terrenales, acostumbrado como estaba a viajar constantemente de un Shatterdome a otro. Sin embargo, las pocas que había tenido seguían en su sitio: un puñado de libros, con las cubiertas ajadas de haber sido leídos cientos de veces; varias fotografías con los bordes amarillentos y las esquinas dobladas, sujetas a la pared sobre el escritorio con cinta adhesiva; un servicio de té japonés expuesto sobre una mesa, en perfecto orden.

Aquello había dejado de ser un despacho para convertirse en un mausoleo.

Raleigh no estaba seguro de que aquella actitud fuese muy saludable para Herc o para Mako, pero la entendía demasiado bien. La pérdida todavía era demasiado reciente. Él había tardado meses en deshacerse del petate de Yancy. Lo había arrastrado consigo de un lado para otro a lo largo de la muralla en construcción, sólo para poder sacar sus cosas y refugiarse en los recuerdos cuando la soledad se hacía insoportable.

Se alegró de no tener que mantener aquella reunión en la habitación de Hansen. No quería ni imaginarse cómo serían las cosas allí, con la huella de Chuck por todas partes.

Herc avanzó entre los dos estanques y se agachó para rascar a Max detrás de las orejas. El bulldog estaba adormilado en el suelo, hecho un ovillo en el rectángulo de luz solar que entraba por el ventanal, y respondió a las caricias con un gruñido de satisfacción. La mirada de Raleigh quedó atrapada momentáneamente por la espléndida vista de la bahía de Hong Kong, como le ocurría cada vez que entraba en aquella sala.

Y por cierto, ésta era la tercera vez en menos de un mes. Estaba empezando a tener flashbacks del instituto y de todas las visitas que tuvo que hacer al despacho del director.

Volvió la cabeza hacia Mako, que paseaba la mirada por la habitación con una especie de dulce nostalgia. De vez en cuando esbozaba una ligera sonrisa al posar la vista sobre algún objeto en particular, y pronto Raleigh se encontró sonriendo con ella casi sin querer.

Quizá, después de todo, no era tan mala señal visitar aquel despacho con tanta frecuencia; no cuando iba con ella. Al gamberro del instituto no lo enviaban a ver al director acompañado por la chica más lista de la clase.

Herc interrumpió su ensoñación al enderezarse y volverse hacia ellos.

—Os he hecho venir porque hay algo que quería discutir con vosotros en privado —comenzó—. Se trata de las pruebas en el simulador: quiero que vosotros dos también las hagáis.

Mako y Raleigh intercambiaron una mirada de asombro antes de contestarle. O de intentarlo, más bien, porque en cuanto los dos empezaron a protestar a la vez, a trompicones y pisándose las palabras el uno al otro, Herc levantó su mano sana para hacerles callar.

—Ya, ya sé lo que me vais a decir, pero vamos a ser realistas, ¿de acuerdo? Habéis derivado juntos tres veces, y una de ellas fue un desastre. La única razón por la que tuvisteis la segunda y la tercera oportunidad fue porque Stacker estaba desesperado y no había, literalmente, ningún otro piloto disponible. Soy el primero en reconocer que superasteis el examen con matrícula de honor, pero eso no significa que me sienta tranquilo dejando que os acerquéis a una zona poblada en una máquina de guerra de dos mil toneladas armada hasta los dientes. Antes tengo que estar completamente seguro de que lo tenéis todo bajo control. 

Raleigh apretó los dientes, conteniendo su frustración. Si había algo que Pentecost le había enseñado bien era a reconocer la diferencia entre iniciativa e insubordinación, y no quería cruzar esa línea con Hansen. No sólo porque el veterano ranger se hubiera ganado ya su respeto por sí mismo. También porque era el hombre que Pentecost había nombrado para sucederle al mando de aquel Shatterdome, y le había elegido porque confiaba en él. Eso era suficiente.

Miró a Mako, cuya expresión de disgusto le decía que se sentía tan fastidiada como él, pero aceptaba la decisión de Herc como la soldado que era, sin protestar. La muchacha no se movió de su posición erguida, con los pies separados, las manos a la espalda y la vista al frente. La viva imagen de la disciplina. Raleigh sabía, gracias a la deriva, cuántos años de entrenamiento y esfuerzo le habían hecho falta para llegar hasta ese nivel de autocontrol, y aun así nunca dejaba de maravillarle.

De acuerdo, entonces. Si tenían que volver a demostrar de lo que eran capaces, lo harían. No pasaba nada: Raleigh sabía que Mako y él habían alcanzado en poco tiempo un grado de compenetración que muy pocos pilotos conseguían en toda su carrera. Iban a arrasar en las pruebas del simulador.

De hecho, comparado con todo lo que habían pasado juntos, iba a ser como jugar a un videojuego. 

 

&&&&&&&&

 

El simulador estuvo operativo en su fecha prevista, para alivio de todos. Los primeros candidatos seleccionados por Mako y Raleigh llevaban una semana con el entrenamiento físico y teórico, así que no se podía decir que hubieran estado de brazos cruzados, pero en general reinaba un ambiente de expectación que rayaba en la impaciencia. Todos estaban ansiosos por probar sus capacidades con una deriva de verdad.

Mako y Raleigh eran los únicos que no tenían tanta prisa. Todavía les escocía un poco el ego ante la idea de tener que pasar por el simulador. En cierto modo era como verse obligados a volver a la escuela después de haber pasado meses trabajando en el mundo real. Por muy sensatos que sonaran los motivos del mariscal, en el fondo les seguía pareciendo injusto y absurdo.

Al menos, Herc tuvo el detalle de no mezclarles con los novatos en las pruebas. Tendo había diseñado varios niveles de ejercicios, y a ellos dos los pusieron directamente en el máximo. Ni que decir tiene que eran los únicos en él. Sólo Tendo y el propio Herc estaban presentes durante su turno, para supervisar el proceso.

Raleigh no estaba especialmente nervioso antes de empezar el ejercicio. Ya sabía que la conexión con Mako iba a ser fuerte y estable, como siempre. En cuanto al combate en sí, después de haber peleado con kaijus de carne y hueso, cargarse uno imaginario no iba a presentar ningún reto.

Entraron juntos en la cabina del simulador, él y Mako, ambos con sus armaduras puestas sobre los trajes de circuitos. A diferencia de las que habían usado los cadetes esa mañana, nuevas y relucientes, las suyas estaban llenas de arañazos y de abolladuras vueltas a enderezar con mayor o menor fortuna. Cicatrices de guerra que resaltaban sobre la pulida superficie, orgullosas y desafiantes. 

Mako atrapó la mirada de Raleigh mientras se paseaba por todas esas marcas, y él, al sentirse pillado, le dedicó una sonrisa avergonzada. Ella le sonrió a su vez, con aire cómplice, dándole a entender que sabía lo que estaba pensando. 

Siempre que tenían una de esas conversaciones silenciosas le invadía una sensación de calma, de comodidad, de hogar. Como pasear por el barrio donde había crecido, o releer un libro que ya se sabía de memoria. En toda su vida, sólo había tenido esa clase de compenetración con Yancy. Casi no podía creer que hubiera sido tan afortunado como para encontrarla otra vez.

El viejo y familiar aguijonazo de nostalgia volvió a pincharle, como siempre que pensaba en su hermano. Lo de Yancy le dejó tan tocado que pasó mucho tiempo sin ver una salida. Nunca habría imaginado que un día llegaría alguien capaz de devolverle la confianza en sí mismo; alguien con quien pudiera abrirse y dejarle entrar en su cabeza. Y mucho menos, que le resultara tan fácil. Sin embargo ahí la tenía, delante de él, con su casco en la mano y el rostro sereno. Tangible y real.

Habían nacido para pilotar juntos, de eso no había duda.

La cabina del simulador era prácticamente idéntica a la de un jaeger de verdad, incluido el arnés que conectaba con la interfaz neuronal. De momento no lo parecía, pero Raleigh sabía que, en cuanto comenzara el ejercicio, las paredes se cubrirían de pantallas virtuales de radar y sónar, ventanas de comunicación con el centro de control, imágenes de cámaras ficticias que les mostrarían al kaiju e indicadores que reproducirían todos los sistemas que tendría un jaeger auténtico.

Se preguntó qué clase de obstáculos les habría preparado Tendo para ponerles a prueba: ¿fallos en el soporte vital? Ya habían pasado por eso en un combate real. ¿Sobrecarga de calor en el reactor del jaeger? También. ¿Inutilizarles un brazo? Oh, por favor.

A menos que Tendo le echara mucha—pero mucha—imaginación al asunto, iba a costarle encontrar algo a lo que no se hubieran enfrentado ya.

—Vamos a empezar con algo sencillo —anunció Herc a través del intercomunicador, mientras ellos dos se conectaban al interfaz neuronal—. Se trata de una primera toma de contacto, así que os hemos puesto un ejercicio de dificultad baja, ¿de acuerdo?

Raleigh y Mako intercambiaron una mirada. ¿Qué sentido tenía que les hicieran pasar por nuevos exámenes, si ni siquiera les iban a plantear un verdadero reto? Aquello cada vez tenía más aspecto de ser una pérdida de tiempo, pero ninguno de los dos se atrevía a quejarse. Las palabras de Yancy—Chaval, no te confíes—resonaban en la cabeza de Raleigh como una especie de mantra involuntario, manteniendo a raya su impaciencia. Hizo un gesto en dirección a Mako con el que esperaba transmitirle esa idea, y luego se volvió hacia Herc con el pulgar en alto.

—Iniciando saludo neurológico en tres… —contó Tendo, pulsando una serie de botones en su consola—… Dos… Uno… Saludo iniciado.

La primera oleada siempre era la más fuerte. Como resbalar por una pendiente muy empinada o girar muy deprisa sobre uno mismo, viendo pasar las imágenes por delante de ti demasiado rápido para poder fijar la vista en ninguna. El jardín trasero cubierto de juguetes. Un hombre golpeando un martillo sobre un yunque y sonriendo al verla en un rincón. Yancy riéndose de algo que él había dicho. Escombros por todas partes, ceniza cayendo del cielo, sirenas bramando. Un hospital y una chica sin pelo que la miraba con lágrimas de emoción en los ojos.

Y entonces el mundo se estabilizaba de nuevo, tan fácil y suave como un tiovivo que se detiene, y los dos inspiraban al unísono.

El ejercicio representaba un combate en el mar, a la altura de la Línea Milagrosa. El kaiju era de categoría cuatro, una bestia de lomo ancho rematado por una cresta dura, con un afilado cuerno en el hocico y dos más a ambos lados de la cabeza. 

Había que reconocer que la programación de Choi era buena. Más que buena, era espectacular. Todos los detalles estaban cuidados al máximo para que la experiencia fuese lo más realista posible: el mar salpicando alrededor del jaeger, el sol incidiendo sobre el agua y deslumbrándoles, la sensación de resistencia del agua al caminar. La imagen del kaiju era tan vívida que Raleigh sintió un escalofrío, sin tener muy claro si se había originado en él o en Mako.

Empezaron la pelea con cautela, tanteando el terreno, tratando de familiarizarse con la movilidad de que disponían. El manejo del simulador no se parecía en nada al Gipsy Danger, probablemente porque no tenía sentido entrenar a nuevos pilotos para un modelo de jaeger que ya nunca se volvería a fabricar. Mako y Raleigh estaban acostumbrados a los movimientos más pesados y lentos de su jaeger analógico, pero aquella cosa se movía como la seda.

Raleigh recordó la primera vez que vio luchar al Striker Eureka y cómo, durante un fugaz momento, se había preguntado con cierta envidia qué se sentiría al manejar una máquina tan ágil y rápida. Todavía le parecía que estaba traicionando de algún modo al Gipsy sólo por pensarlo pero, Dios, si el próximo jaeger al que se subiera iba a ser así de suave, no podían construirlo demasiado pronto.

Mako debió de captar ese pensamiento, porque se giró hacia él con una leve sonrisa. Raleigh sintió a través de la deriva lo que ella trataba de sugerirle: es la primera vez que hacemos esto sin que nuestras vidas estén realmente en juego, así que vamos a disfrutarlo.

Lanzaron un derechazo ascendente hacia la barbilla del kaiju, sacando el impulso desde la cadera. La cabina reprodujo la sacudida que habrían sentido en un jaeger real, agitándolos de izquierda a derecha, y la interfaz les transmitió la reverberación del golpe por todo el brazo y el costado. Sin embargo, apenas lo notaron ante la satisfacción de ver al animal trastabillar hacia atrás. Sin darle tiempo a recuperarse, le atizaron otro puñetazo desde la izquierda, esta vez circular, dándole justo debajo del nacimiento del cuerno. El bicho virtual rugió y se tambaleó, entre salpicaduras de espuma y agua, desplazándose varios pasos hacia atrás para recuperar el equilibrio.

Mako y Raleigh avanzaron sobre él sin piedad, golpeando una y otra vez sin darle tregua. Esquivaban los ocasionales zarpazos del kaiju con una facilidad que su viejo Mark III nunca había podido proporcionarles. La rapidez de respuesta del simulador a sus órdenes mentales no se parecía a nada que hubieran experimentado en el Gipsy. Su conexión era tan sólida que ni siquiera necesitaban hablar, y la tranquilidad de saber que sólo era un simulacro les proporcionaba una confianza que no habían disfrutado en sus combates auténticos.

Incluso cuando el kaiju consiguió clavarles los dientes en el antebrazo izquierdo, Mako mantuvo una perfecta calma, extendiendo el brazo hacia afuera para mantener las patas del monstruo lejos de los puntos vulnerables del cuerpo del jaeger, mientras Raleigh desplegaba el látigo electrificado de su brazo para rematar al animal.

—Si consigues cortarle la cabeza con esa cosa, yo pago las cervezas —bromeó ella.

La idea hizo a Raleigh sonreír. Celebrar las victorias en el bar era una tradición muy arraigada entre los rangers de todo el mundo, sin embargo no conseguía imaginarse a Mako—tan disciplinada, tan estricta—en ese escenario. Los mecánicos del Gipsy le habían dicho que podía tumbar a cualquiera bebiendo sake, pero Raleigh se lo había tomado como una novatada y no les había creído. 

De todas formas, fuera cierto o no, el hecho de que Mako lo sugiriese con tanta soltura indicaba que había ganado suficiente confianza en sí misma como para empezar a disfrutar de su trabajo. Y eso le gustaba. 

Se le ocurrió de pronto que Mako y él habían pasado por el proceso de formar equipo en sentido contrario: habían empezado por las pruebas de fuego y ahora estaban en la fase de entrenar juntos y aprender a conocerse. Había muchos aspectos de su relación que estaban aún por descubrir, y Raleigh no podía esperar para conocerlos todos. Estaba deseando tomarse esa cerveza con ella.

Una copa como Dios manda, no esa porquería aguada. Un whisky digno de ese nombre, ¿qué me dices? Nos habéis salvado a todos. Mi héroe, mi héroe.

Joder, no. No no no no no. ¿A qué venía eso ahora? Ni siquiera se acordaba ya de aquello, ¿por qué tenía que salir a relucir precisamente en aquel momento? Se suponía que Mako no tenía que verlo.

Demasiado tarde, ya le había llegado. La repentina tensión de su cuerpo se lo dijo, así como la incomodidad que sintió a través de la deriva. Mako no dijo nada, pero le echó una mirada de reojo en la que ya no quedaba nada del ánimo divertido y relajado con el que habían empezado el ejercicio.

El silencio, tanto de palabra como en la deriva, se prolongó durante varios segundos que a Raleigh se le hicieron eternos. Casi tenía ganas de disculparse, sólo que hacerlo equivaldría a admitir que había hecho algo malo, y no era cierto. La razón por la que no había querido que Mako supiera que se había acostado con aquella chica no tenía nada que ver con que se avergonzara de ello. Era porque… Bueno, no tenía sentido negarlo: Mako le gustaba mucho. Se había sentido atraído por ella desde el principio y, al conocerla mejor, su fascinación no había hecho más que aumentar. Sabía, además, que el sentimiento era mutuo, porque esa clase de cosas no se pueden esconder en la deriva. Si no habían llegado a nada todavía era porque ninguno de los dos quería estropearlo todo cometiendo la tontería de apresurar las cosas, pero compartían una especie de entendimiento tácito de que sólo era cuestión de tiempo.

Raleigh se preguntó si ese entendimiento no acababa de quedar destrozado sin remedio.

—Acabemos con esto —dijo ella por fin. Fría, profesional, compuesta.

Mako tenía razón, no era el momento de hablar de ello, suponiendo que hubiera algo de lo que hablar. Tenían trabajo que hacer y, aunque el kaiju al que se estaban enfrentando fuese virtual, no podían permitirse el lujo de fallar en el primer ejercicio.

Asintiendo brevemente con la cabeza, Raleigh lanzó un golpe seco al torso del kaiju, envolviendo el látigo alrededor de su abdomen. A pesar de lo que Mako había dicho antes, intentar acertarle en el cuello era demasiado arriesgado mientras el monstruo tuviera sus fauces clavadas en el otro brazo del jaeger. Raleigh dio un tirón con la derecha y Mako lo imitó con precisión, apretando el lazo y descargando miles de voltios imaginarios en el cuerpo del kaiju, hasta que la pantalla del simulador les informó de que el animal estaba muerto.

Cuando las luces se apagaron y Tendo les confirmó por el intercomunicador que el ejercicio había terminado, Mako se soltó del arnés sin mirar a su copiloto. Le esperó antes de salir de la cabina, pero Raleigh sabía perfectamente que sólo lo hacía para guardar las apariencias delante de Herc y de Tendo. El eco residual de la deriva aún era lo bastante fuerte como para permitirle intuir lo irritada que estaba en realidad, y las ganas que tenía de salir dando un portazo y dejarle allí plantado. Pero aún tenían que escuchar la valoración de Herc sobre su actuación, así que no tenía más remedio que aguantar unos minutos más.

El mariscal sujetaba como podía una tablet con el brazo derecho, el que colgaba del cabestrillo, mientras trataba de pulsar sobre la pantalla con la mano izquierda. Al final, con un gruñido de frustración, dejó la tablet sobre la consola de control y la apartó a un lado.

—Maldito trasto… —murmuró, y después carraspeó para aclararse la garganta, antes de volverse hacia Mako y Raleigh—. En fin, todo parece estar en orden. Ha habido un par de fluctuaciones, pero ninguno de los dos se ha desfasado, así que lo doy por bueno. Si os estabais preguntando por qué os hemos puesto a combatir contra un kaiju tan fácil, os lo diré: me traía sin cuidado si os cargabais al bicho o no, de lo que se trata aquí es de ver cómo os manejáis en la deriva. Mantener la concentración es fácil cuando tu vida depende de ello y tu cuerpo está bombeando adrenalina a plena potencia, pero resulta mucho más difícil cuando sabes que estás a salvo. Si alguno de los dos iba a ponerse a perseguir R.A.N.A.S., lo haría cuando se sintiera seguro. Ha estado bien, pero quiero que lleguéis a hacerlo perfecto, así que no va a ser el último ejercicio, ¿de acuerdo?

—Sí, señor —asintieron los dos al unísono. Mako mantenía la vista tercamente fija al frente, como si creyera que si ignoraba la presencia de Raleigh con el suficiente empeño, conseguiría hacerle desaparecer. Él no se atrevía a mirarla por miedo a que su expresión delatara lo mucho que le afectaba su frialdad. Si Hansen o Choi notaron algo extraño en la actitud de Mako o de Raleigh, ninguno dijo nada, así que los dos pilotos salieron de allí en cuanto les fue posible.

Una vez en el pasillo, Mako aceleró el paso para dejar atrás a Raleigh, sin volver la vista ni decir una sola palabra. Por una vez, él tuvo la certeza de que seguirla sólo serviría para empeorar las cosas, así que la dejó marchar. Tal vez al día siguiente, cuando ella hubiera tenido tiempo para pensar, estaría de mejor ánimo y podrían hablar de ello como dos adultos.

 

&&&&&&&&

 

Nuevas oleadas de aspirantes a cadetes seguían llegando al Shatterdome cada pocos días. En ese aspecto, el trabajo de Mako y Raleigh no acababa nunca: revisar sus expedientes, analizar sus perfiles neurológicos, tratar de predecir quién sería compatible con quién en base a esa información, observarlos en acción y entrenarlos una vez que estaban emparejados. A veces resultaba fácil, cuando les llegaba un dúo de hermanos o una pareja de amantes. Otras, no tanto. 

Como de costumbre, los recién llegados estaban convocados en el kwoon a la siete de la mañana para las pruebas de compatibilidad. Raleigh había contado con ver a Mako en el desayuno, para poder hablar con ella o al menos comprobar si se le había pasado el enfado, antes de empezar con la selección de candidatos. No le apetecía pasar una mañana entera recibiendo la hostilidad silenciosa de su compañera e intentando disimular para que los novatos no se dieran cuenta de nada. Las habladurías corrían dentro del Shatterdome como la pólvora, y lo último que necesitaban era que se empezara a extender el rumor de que había problemas entre ellos. Sobre todo si llegaba a oídos de Herc. 

Sin embargo, no la encontró en el comedor, por lo que desayunó tan deprisa como pudo y fue a buscarla al kwoon. Con un poco de suerte, tal vez tuviera unos momentos para verla en privado, antes de que empezaran a llegar los primeros reclutas.

Mako estaba haciendo ejercicios de calentamiento sobre el tatami cuando él llegó, vestida con un pantalón holgado y su camiseta azul de tirantes, como la primera vez que combatió con él en aquella misma habitación. Las etiquetas de identificación que llevaba colgadas del cuello bailaban cerca de sus tobillos mientras la muchacha prácticamente se doblaba en dos, con las palmas de las manos apoyadas por entero en el suelo. 

Respondió al saludo de Raleigh con un mero gesto de la cabeza, seco y cortante, pero al menos no le ignoró por completo. Ya era un avance con respecto a la tarde anterior.

—Hey, ¿qué tal? —insistió él. No iba a resignarse a ese trato cuando, realmente, no había hecho nada para merecerlo—. ¿Has tenido ocasión de ver a los nuevos? ¿Crees que habrá alguno que consiga pasar el primer corte?

Ella no podía seguir ignorándole todo el día. Al menos, no sin tener que reconocer abiertamente que estaba enfadada por haberle visto con otra mujer. En el fondo, la idea de que estuviera celosa—no había otra forma de nombrarlo—le provocaba un cosquilleo cálido en el estómago. Le estaba costando un gran esfuerzo no sonreír.

—Lo harán bien —respondió ella, tensa. Se sentó en el suelo dándole la espalda, separó las piernas en un amplio ángulo y se inclinó hacia delante hasta casi tocar el tatami con la frente. En cualquier otro momento, él lo habría aceptado como una señal de que no le apetecía mantener una conversación, pero no ese día.

—Deberías empezar con los estiramientos —continuó Mako, antes de que Raleigh pudiera hablar otra vez—. No tienes mucho tiempo.

Raleigh lo había olvidado: siempre que llegaban cadetes nuevos, él y Mako realizaban un pequeño combate de exhibición antes de empezar las pruebas propiamente dichas. Era la mejor manera de describir a los nuevos reclutas la finalidad de aquel trámite, ya que muchos entraban en el kwoon pensando que lo que se esperaba de ellos era que derrotaran a todos sus oponentes. En realidad, se trataba de encontrar a la persona con quien estuvieran más igualados, alguien cuya mente estuviera tan en sintonía con la suya que prácticamente se adivinaran los movimientos el uno al otro.

Por lo general, Raleigh disfrutaba de esos combates. Cualquier ocasión de practicar con Mako era bienvenida. Sin embargo, tener que hacerlo ante un público, precisamente el único día en que no estaban en buenos términos… En fin, eso sólo podía acabar de dos maneras: o relajando aquella estúpida tensión entre los dos, o convirtiéndose en un completo desastre.

Si Raleigh hubiera sido de los que rezan, habría rezado por que fuera la primera.

Los cadetes llegaron puntuales, alineándose alrededor del tatami con caras expectantes y cuchicheando entre ellos con nerviosismo. Los que ya estaban seleccionados sólo iban a mirar, por lo que se situaron en segunda fila. La mayoría eran caras conocidas, técnicos o mecánicos que habían decidido dar el salto y probar suerte al otro lado de la cabina de control. Los otros, los que habían llegado en la última remesa, procedían de la academia de Anchorage, la última promoción que había salido de sus aulas antes de que el alto mando del PPDC la cerrara. Rangers que se habían graduado cuando ya no quedaba ningún jaeger que pilotar, que se habían quedado con su flamante—e inútil—título en las manos y con sus sueños destrozados de la noche a la mañana. Hasta ahora.

Detrás de esas dos filas siguió amontonándose más gente, mucha más de la que iba a participar en las pruebas. Raleigh ya estaba acostumbrado a la expectación que despertaban sus combates con Mako entre el personal de la base. Había sido así desde la primera vez, y Raleigh tenía la firme sospecha de que el interés era más por ver a Mako que a él. Eso no le molestaba. Al contrario, lo comprendía perfectamente.

La verdad, si él hubiera podido estar entre el público viéndola luchar, no se habría molestado en mirar a su oponente ni una sola vez. 

El que no estaba, afortunadamente, era el mariscal Hansen. Raleigh no sabía si su ausencia se debía a que tenía otras obligaciones o si ésa era su forma de darles a los dos un voto de confianza, dando a entender que se fiaba de su criterio a la hora de evaluar a los novatos. En cualquier caso, Raleigh estaba agradecido. Tenerle allí observando sólo les habría puesto más nerviosos. A los cadetes, y a ellos dos también.

Mako se puso en pie y se situó a su lado como si no hubiera estado intentando evitarle tan sólo cinco minutos antes, dirigiéndose a los reclutas para darles una breve introducción.

—Vamos a haceros una demostración para que veáis qué es lo que estamos buscando —dijo después de presentarse, con aquel marcado acento japonés que a Raleigh le seguía pareciendo adorable—. No se trata de una competición, sino de un diálogo. Buscad la conexión con vuestro oponente. No penséis, tenéis que dejaros llevar y permitir que los movimientos fluyan por instinto. Cuando vuestro contrincante sea el adecuado, se notará.

Diciendo esto, caminó hasta el otro lado del tatami, para situarse de cara a Raleigh. Él la vio inspirar profundamente y cerrar los ojos un momento, sujetando el hanbo con ambas manos por delante de ella. Mako hizo rodar los hombros hacia atrás, encajando las escápulas, mientras exhalaba el aire con lentitud.

No era exactamente su rutina habitual antes de una lucha, y a Raleigh no le pasó desapercibido ese detalle. Normalmente, Mako se colocaría el hanbo en la cadera como si envainara una espada, bajando la cabeza y mirándole a los ojos con fijeza, lanzándole un reto juguetón. Su pequeño ritual solía estar encaminado a despertar sus propias ganas de pelea, mientras que esta vez daba la impresión de que buscaba justo lo contrario. Parecía que intentaba calmarse.

Eso no auguraba nada bueno.

El combate dio comienzo con una serie de movimientos de tanteo. Raleigh notaba a Mako tensa, extremadamente contenida, manteniendo cada uno de sus golpes bajo un estricto control. Sus ataques y defensas eran mecánicos, de manual. Era obvio que se estaba esforzando por no poner ningún sentimiento en la pelea y Raleigh empezaba a contagiarse de su incomodidad. Si la lucha tenía que ser un diálogo, aquello estaba siendo el equivalente de preguntarle “¿qué te pasa?” y que ella respondiera “nada” en tono cortante.

Estaba tan distraído que cedió el primer punto por culpa de un error estúpido. Mako le dirigió una mirada iracunda, como si creyera que la estaba dejando ganar para aplacarla. Cuando reanudaron el combate, los movimientos de la chica se volvieron un poco más secos, más agresivos. Su rostro, tan expresivo como siempre, delataba lo difícil que le estaba resultando mantener el control. Se esforzaba por no dejarse llevar por lo que sentía, y eso requería tanta concentración por su parte que Raleigh no tuvo dificultad en ganar el segundo tanto.

Por alguna razón, eso la hizo enfadar aún más. Mucho más. Abandonó cualquier intento de contenerse y se lanzó a por todas, como si se jugara el puesto en aquella pelea. Raleigh tuvo que emplearse a fondo para frenarla, y aun así ella no tardó en acorralarle en un rincón del tatami. Raleigh trató de no pensar en nada, sólo dejarse guiar por el instinto y buscar ese punto de equilibrio donde su consciencia y la de Mako coincidían. Ataque y bloqueo, ataque y bloqueo. Sentir sus movimientos más que verlos. Era la única manera de seguirle el ritmo.

Tenía que parar aquello antes de que empezara a ser evidente para todos lo que estaba pasando. Hasta el momento, Raleigh estaba más o menos convencido de que nadie había notado nada, pero no todos los que estaban mirando eran nuevos. Entre el público había gente que los conocía bien a los dos, gente que había trabajado con ellos y los había visto entrenar. Esos no tardarían en darse cuenta.

Abrió deliberadamente la guardia, intentando no ser demasiado obvio, para que Mako se hiciera con el siguiente punto. Antes de que ella tuviera tiempo de volver a situarse para empezar con un nuevo asalto, Raleigh se volvió hacia los cadetes y anunció el fin del combate.

—Bien, creo que con eso es suficiente —dijo, entre los discretos aplausos de los aspirantes a piloto. La mayoría los miraban con admiración, cuchicheando entre ellos con expresiones maravilladas. Parecía que, al menos, habían dado la impresión correcta. De momento, Raleigh podía respirar tranquilo.

Pero sólo de momento. Por la tarde tenían que hacer otro ensayo en el simulador. Y si el humor de Mako ahora era una muestra de cómo iba a sentirse luego, más le valdría irse preparando para una buena tormenta.

 

&&&&&&&&

 

Mako era la clase de persona que se tomaba los retos como algo personal.

Para alguien que deseaba tanto convertirse en ranger, crecer como hija adoptiva de Stacker Pentecost no podía haber resultado fácil: todo el mundo la consideraba la favorita del jefe, lo cual la obligaba a demostrar el doble de capacidades para que la respetasen igual.

Esa vida le había dejado huella. Se había acostumbrado a exigirse a sí misma incluso más de lo que le exigían los demás. Eso significaba que si Mako fallaba en algo, sólo fallaba una vez. Analizaba su error, decidía cómo corregirlo, y repetía, repetía y repetía sin descanso hasta dominar el ejercicio. No se conformaba con menos que la perfección.

Fue por eso que, después del fiasco de la primera prueba que hicieron juntos en el Gipsy Danger, se propuso adquirir un férreo control sobre sus recuerdos en la deriva, logrando resultados asombrosos en poquísimo tiempo. Raleigh estaba seguro de que, desde aquel primer día, cada recuerdo suyo que vio fue porque ella había tomado la decisión consciente de mostrárselo.

Y era por eso que ahora se veía a sí mismo en un descampado a las afueras de Manila, de madrugada, de pie junto a un coche. Era por eso que estaba mirando a través de la ventanilla del asiento trasero mientras una Mako de diecisiete años, con la ropa a medio quitar, jadeaba y sudaba a horcajadas sobre el regazo de Chuck Hansen.

Lo estaba viendo porque ella quería que lo viera.

Al principio, no reaccionó. Se quedó mirando la escena con una mezcla de horror y fascinación, deseando apartar la vista pero incapaz de hacerlo. No persigas R.A.N.A.s, Raleigh. Mantente en la deriva. La deriva es silencio.

Demasiado tarde. Ya había caído por la madriguera de conejo.

Alargó la mano hacia el tirador de la puerta, como si creyera que iba a poder abrirla de un tirón o algo por el estilo. La rabia que había surgido dentro de él era tal que, por un momento, había olvidado que estaba contemplando un recuerdo y no viviendo el momento. Apenas podía pensar con claridad.

Dentro del coche, Chuck cubrió con sus manos torpes los pechos pequeños y juveniles de Mako, masajeándolos con bastante más ansia que destreza. Aun así, ella arqueó la espalda y lanzó un gemido, y la reacción de Raleigh fue tan violenta que se sintió físicamente impulsado hacia atrás, como si le hubieran dado una patada en el estómago.

Todo se volvió confuso de repente. Aún seguía viendo la imagen de Mako y Chuck, pero ya no estaban allí a su lado, sino dentro de su cabeza. Como si los estuviera recordando en vez de verlos. Su vista se emborronó durante varios segundos, cubriendo con un velo rojo sus pupilas, y notó que se mareaba. Escuchaba su propio pulso latiendo en los oídos, amortiguando el resto de sonidos a su alrededor: las exclamaciones de asombro y preocupación, las voces que gritaban su nombre, los pitidos de alarma…

Pero, ¿qué diablos era todo eso?

Despacio, con gran esfuerzo, abrió los párpados. Se encontró sentado en el suelo de la cabina del simulador, aún sujeto al arnés, con la frente y el pelo empapados en sudor y una creciente sensación de náusea en la boca del estómago.

Se había salido de la deriva en mitad del ejercicio.

Herc y Tendo habían entrado en la cabina y estaban acuclillados en el suelo frente a él, dándole palmaditas en el rostro y comprobando su pulso. Raleigh los apartó a ambos con un brazo para volverse hacia un lado y vomitar todo el almuerzo. Los dos oficiales recularon hacia atrás de manera instintiva, poniéndose de pie. Fue una suerte que a Hansen ya le hubieran quitado la escayola del brazo, lo que le permitió recuperar el equilibrio con bastante dignidad. Le dirigieron a Raleigh una mirada de profunda preocupación que auguraba una visita obligatoria a la enfermería en cuanto saliera de allí.

Mako era la única que se mantenía a distancia, de pie en su puesto. Por detrás de ella, Raleigh veía la pantalla del simulador, en la que parpadeaba el rótulo de “prueba fallida” en grandes letras rojas sobreimpuestas. El casco de la muchacha hacía difícil distinguir su expresión furibunda, aunque él tenía una idea bastante exacta de cómo le estaba mirando. Sólo que esta vez era mutuo. Raleigh la estaba fulminando a su vez con una mirada tan cargada de ira como la suya, o puede que más.

Así que Mako había querido provocarle. Pues muy bien. Lo había conseguido.

 

&&&&&&&&

 

El silencio era lo peor de todo. La espera. Estar de pie uno junto al otro en el despacho del mariscal—una vez más, y ya iban... bah, había perdido la cuenta—. Con la vista fija en la pared de enfrente, sin hablar, aguardando una bronca que no acababa de llegar mientras aún masticaban su mutuo resentimiento. Hansen no dejaba de pasearse de un lado para otro como si estuviera intentando decidir por dónde empezar a despellejarles, haciendo girar el anillo de la RAAF en su mano derecha con irritación contenida.

—Si hay algo que sé por experiencia, es que uno no rompe un saludo neurológico así porque sí —dijo por fin—. Siempre hay un motivo, y uno importante. No voy a preguntar cuál ha sido el vuestro porque no es asunto mío y porque tengo el presentimiento de que, en realidad, no quiero saberlo. Pero necesito saber si se trata de algo que podéis superar o no. Quiero que me digáis si seguís siendo un equipo.

Mako y Raleigh intercambiaron una mirada de soslayo, prácticamente echando chispas por los ojos.

—Lo superaremos en cuanto ella aprenda de una vez a no llevarse sus problemas personales a la deriva —contestó Raleigh con irritación.

—O si tú empiezas a comportarte con la profesionalidad que corresponde a un ranger —replicó Mako sin amilanarse.

—¡¿Profesionalidad?! ¿Qué diablos tiene que ver eso con todo lo demás? ¡En mi tiempo libre puedo hacer lo que me dé la gana!

—¡Sí, siempre y cuando eso no afecte a tu rendimiento!

—¡No es eso lo que te molesta y los dos lo sabemos! ¡¿Por qué no admites la verdad de una vez!?

—¡La llevo diciendo desde el principio!

—¡Oh, vamos! ¡Has estado de morros desde que supiste que me había acostado con esa mujer a la que conocí en el bar! ¡Mi rendimiento profesional te importa un rábano!

—No sé qué clase de fantasías te has fabricado en tu cabeza, Raleigh Becket —contestó ella, entrecerrando los ojos—, pero no voy a…

—¡¡BASTA YA!!

El bramido había salido de labios de Herc, lo bastante potente como para reverberar por toda la habitación y dejarlos a los dos sumidos en un silencio temeroso, sobrecogido, casi reverente. Por un momento, lo único que se oyó en la estancia fue el suave rumor del agua de los dos estanques y los ronquidos de Max procedentes de su rincón. Raleigh se sintió como si volviera a tener seis años y se hubiera estado peleando con Yancy o con Jazmine en el asiento trasero del coche. Su madre también solía poner punto final a esas discusiones con la misma contundencia.

Herc pareció darse cuenta a la vez que ellos de que acababa de tratar como críos a dos rangers adultos y veteranos. Dejando aparte el hecho de que dichos rangers se habían estado portando como críos y probablemente se lo merecían, lo cierto era que no había sido un grito controlado y autoritario, como los que soltaba Pentecost cuando la ocasión lo requería. Herc había estallado y, a juzgar por su cara, no se sentía orgulloso en absoluto.

El mariscal se dejó caer con pesadez sobre la silla que estaba ante el escritorio, como si emitir aquella orden le hubiera costado toda la energía que le quedaba. Con la mirada fija en el suelo y la mandíbula apretada, se pasó las manos por el pelo con aire de derrota.

—Lo siento —susurró—. Hoy no está siendo un buen día.

Mako parecía haber perdido de golpe toda su beligerancia. Preocupada, se acercó a Herc y se acuclilló frente a él, poniéndole las manos sobre las rodillas. En aquel momento no se estaba dirigiendo a su comandante en jefe, sino al hombre al que consideraba familia. 

—¿Qué ocurre, Herc? ¿Estás bien?

Él levantó la cabeza para mirarla, dejando descansar sus manos sobre las de Mako con gesto agradecido.

—¿Alguna vez has tenido un sueño inducido por la resaca de la deriva? —comenzó. Mako asintió con la cabeza—. Entonces sabes lo vívidos que son, ¿verdad? Sabes cómo se quedan contigo, la confusión que sientes al despertar, esos primeros momentos en los que no distingues el sueño de la realidad...

La muchacha asintió otra vez, apretando los labios en una expresión que Raleigh conocía demasiado bien: la que ponía cuando intuía que se avecinaba algo que le iba a doler, pero estaba decidida a afrontarlo por el bien de otra persona. Parte del enfado de Raleigh empezó a disiparse, sin importar lo mucho que intentó aferrarse a él, al ver esos ojos desvalidos que seguían mirando al frente de todas formas. Esa valentía era una de las cualidades que más admiraba en Mako, pero habría querido que no tuviera necesidad de usarla nunca.

—Hoy me he despertado creyendo que mi hijo estaba vivo —siguió diciendo Herc, con voz temblorosa—. Y cuando lo he recordado todo, ha sido como si muriese otra vez. Yo no…

Se le escapó un suspiro entrecortado, y tuvo que tragar saliva antes de poder seguir hablando. Una lágrima solitaria resbaló de su ojo derecho y dejó un reguero húmedo por su mejilla.

—La verdad es que apenas he conseguido reunir fuerzas para levantarme de la cama —confesó, con los hombros hundidos y la voz cansada—. Y sí, estoy enfadado con los kaiju y con el destino, y con el mundo por seguir girando y con quien quiera que sea el dios hijo de puta que me ha enviado ese sueño para torturarme. Pero eso no es excusa. No debería haberos gritado de esa manera. 

Mako agachó la cabeza, con una expresión avergonzada plenamente visible en su perfil. Evitando mirar a Herc a los ojos, le palmeó con suavidad las manos y se puso de pie.

—No, somos nosotros los que tenemos que disculparnos —dijo, aunque no se volvió hacia Raleigh para confirmar si a él le parecía bien que hablara en su nombre—. No debimos llevarnos nuestras rencillas a la deriva. Te prometo que arreglaremos este asunto y no se volverá a repetir. Tú ya tienes demasiadas preocupaciones, no quiero que Raleigh y yo seamos una más.

—Eso espero, porque sois los únicos pilotos veteranos que tengo. Sería una faena tener que estar más pendiente de vosotros dos que de los novatos —respondió Hansen, intentando bromear sin conseguirlo del todo.

Con una sutil sonrisa que no alcanzó sus ojos, Mako se inclinó para darle un beso en la mejilla. Cuando se irguió de nuevo lo hizo en posición de firmes, dando un paso atrás, con las manos a la espalda y los pies separados. Volvía a ser la ranger Mori ante su mariscal.

—¿Es todo, señor?

Hansen también se levantó, para corresponder a la actitud de ella. Les dio permiso para retirarse con un gesto de la cabeza.

Mako salió primero, pasando por delante de Raleigh cabizbaja y sin mirarle. Sin embargo, cuando él llegó al pasillo ella estaba allí esperando, dándole la espalda, completamente rígida. Volvió a medias el rostro cuando escuchó el sonido de sus botas, hablándole por encima del hombro.

—Supongo que tenemos que hablar, ¿verdad?

Lo dijo sin levantar la voz, tímidamente, con una nota triste lastrando su manera de arrastrar las eses y marcar las tes. Raleigh asintió con la cabeza.

—Sí. Eso creo.

Mako hundió los hombros y las puntas de sus dedos asomaron por ambos lados de su cintura, al arroparse el esbelto torso con sus propios brazos. Despacio pero con firmeza, echó a andar sin mirar atrás y Raleigh la siguió.

Llegaron hasta sus dormitorios, el uno enfrente del otro, y la muchacha se dirigió sin vacilación hacia el propio. Entró con la misma actitud decidida, dejando la puerta abierta tras ella en una muda invitación que Raleigh no dudó en aceptar. Sin embargo, tras subir los dos escalones se detuvo en el umbral, cayendo en la cuenta de que era la primera vez que veía el interior de aquel cuarto.

El lugar donde Mako vivía, donde guardaba sus cosas, su refugio privado. Y no se parecía en nada a lo que había esperado.

Conociéndola, Raleigh había dado por sentado que su habitación sería tan sencilla y estaría tan ordenada como la de Pentecost. En cambio, en el cuarto de Mako no era posible encontrar ni una sola superficie despejada. Por todas partes había piezas sueltas medio oxidadas, chips electrónicos con los cables colgando, herramientas, miniaturas de robot a medio montar... Cubrían por completo la mesa de trabajo, asomaban entre los libros de las estanterías y moteaban el suelo aquí y allá. El corcho de la pared seguía el mismo ejemplo caótico del resto, atestado de fotos descoloridas y notas escritas a mano con letra pequeña y apretada. El espacio, de por sí diminuto, parecía casi impracticable con tanta chatarra por todas partes, y sin embargo ella se movía con absoluta comodidad, como si fuera la única persona capaz de encontrar el orden en aquel caos. Cosa que probablemente era cierta, a juzgar por la ausencia de polvo y suciedad. Puede que Mako fuera desordenada, pero saltaba a la vista que cuidaba de sus cosas.

Con un gesto de la mano, la muchacha invitó a Raleigh a tomar asiento en la única silla que había en toda la habitación, mientras ella se acomodaba en la cama. Él cerró la puerta a su espalda e hizo lo que Mako le indicaba.

Vio cómo Mako se removía, incómoda, tratando de encontrar las palabras con las que empezar la conversación que necesitaban mantener. Una parte de él quería acudir en su ayuda, como siempre. En realidad ya no estaba enfadado con ella, por más que había intentado aferrarse al sentimiento —se le hacía difícil guardarle rencor cuando la veía tan apenada e insegura de sí misma—, pero otra parte de él se resistía a ceder. Tal vez fuese orgullo o tal vez pura cabezonería, o una mezcla de las dos cosas.

—Cometí un error —dijo ella por fin.

—Te acostaste con Chuck Hansen. Llamar a eso “un error” es como decir que el Diluvio Universal fue un chaparrón de verano.

Lo dijo sin pensar, sin intención de resultar gracioso. No estaba buscando una forma de aligerar el ambiente, pero le salió sin más y, una vez dicho, no podía decir que se arrepintiera. Mako se quedó mirándole en silencio durante un par de segundos, como si no estuviera segura de si debía tomarle en serio o no, pero su boca empezó a hacer muecas y a torcerse hacia arriba, a pesar de los visibles esfuerzos que ella estaba haciendo por controlarse. Al final no pudo aguantar más y estallaron los dos en carcajadas.

—No me refería a eso —respondió Mako, moviendo la cabeza en sentido negativo, cuando se le pasó el ataque de risa—. Lo que quiero decir es que no debería haber utilizado la deriva para hacerte enfadar. Aunque se tratara de un ejercicio y no de una misión real, ha sido irresponsable por mi parte. Y, desde luego, no debería haber usado un recuerdo de Chuck. Ha sido injusto y una falta de respeto hacia su memoria.

—¿Y si hubiera estado vivo habría sido aceptable restregarme ese recuerdo por las narices? — replicó Raleigh, aunque sin agresividad. Sabía perfectamente de dónde venía ese cambio de actitud en Mako: el dolor de Herc por su hijo le había recordado que Chuck no era un comodín que usar a su conveniencia, sino una persona que había sido muy querida (increíble, pero cierto) y cuya ausencia aún se lloraba. Se había sentido avergonzada. Eso podía entenderlo, lo que no soportaba era la doble moral.

—No, por supuesto que no. Ya he dicho que fue irresponsable por mi parte —contestó Mako—. Pero no es peor que hacerme ver tu aventura de una noche con esa rubia.

—¡Eso fue un accidente! No pretendía que lo vieras, el recuerdo se coló sin más.

—¡Pues aprende a controlarte mejor! No necesito esa clase de imágenes en mi cerebro, sobre todo en mitad de una misión.

Si Raleigh pensaba replicar algo, la respuesta murió en sus labios antes de llegar a emitirla. Mako tenía razón en eso y no había manera de negárselo.

—De acuerdo —concedió—. Metí la pata. Tendría que haber estado más concentrado en el ejercicio, de ese modo mi mente no se habría puesto a divagar. Lo siento.

Ella dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro.

—Y yo no debería haberme tomado la revancha haciéndote lo mismo a ti —admitió—. Me he comportado como una niña. Te pido disculpas.

Se produjo un silencio un tanto incómodo. Parecía que ninguno de los dos sabía cómo seguir a partir de ahí. Era la primera vez que se peleaban y aún no habían establecido el protocolo para esos casos. Mako bajó el rostro, dirigiendo sus ojos al suelo, mientras Raleigh inspeccionaba las placas cubiertas de circuitos que descansaban junto a su codo, apoyado sobre la mesa de trabajo. El momento se prolongó hasta que Raleigh, con una sonrisa traviesa, agachó un poco la cabeza para mirar a Mako desde abajo y dijo:

—No, pero, en serio, ¿Chuck?

Lo preguntó con una expresión de incredulidad y horror tan exagerada que ella se echó a reír de nuevo, sin poder evitarlo.

—Oh, tú no le conociste como yo. Podía resultar encantador cuando se lo proponía—contestó. Su rostro se suavizó al recordar, la mirada perdida en el pasado con una mezcla de nostalgia y ternura—. En realidad, era mucho mejor persona de lo que nos quería hacer creer a todos. Pero se asustaba en cuanto alguien intentaba acercarse más de la cuenta. Iba por la vida como un erizo con las púas siempre en alto.

Algo en el cambio de su tono de voz hizo que Raleigh abandonara de golpe el ánimo bromista, mirándola con preocupación.

—¿Estabas enamorada de él?

Mako se encogió de hombros, sacudiendo la cabeza.

—En aquel momento creí que sí. Pero tenía diecisiete años, no puedes culparme por ello —respondió, aunque la última palabra le salió rota y temblorosa.

Apartó el rostro hacia un lado, secándose una lágrima con disimulo.

—Maldita sea —se lamentó, sorbiendo por la nariz—. Qué estupidez. Ni siquiera sé por qué te mostré ese recuerdo. No estoy segura de si quería cabrearte o demostrarte que yo también tengo vida fuera del Shatterdome. Da lo mismo, al final lo único que he conseguido ha sido ponerme triste.

Raleigh se levantó de su silla para ir a sentarse junto a ella, al borde de la cama. Le rodeó los hombros con un brazo, acercándola a su costado para reconfortarla. La sintió relajarse inmediatamente contra su cuerpo, con total confianza, y de algún modo eso le conmovió aún más que su confesión.

—No es lo único que has conseguido —reconoció en voz baja, pensando en la brutal oleada de rabia que había sentido al verla con Chuck—. También me pusiste muy celoso.

Mako levantó la cabeza de su hombro con tanta velocidad que, si Raleigh no hubiera estado atento para esquivarla, probablemente habría perdido algún diente o se habría roto la nariz. La muchacha lo miró con los ojos como platos, la boca entreabierta sin que saliera ningún sonido de ella, con una expresión a medio camino entre cervatillo espantado por las luces de un coche y niña asomada a la puerta del salón en la mañana de Navidad.

—¿Qué has dicho?

Raleigh sonrió de medio lado.

—No sé qué pensarás tú, Mako, pero yo creo que si queremos sacar algo positivo de toda esta absurda pelea, deberíamos ser sinceros y admitir la verdadera razón por la que nos hemos enfadado tanto.

Ella no contestó; al menos, no con palabras, aunque tampoco hizo falta: su rostro lo dijo todo con el repentino rubor que coloreó sus mejillas y la súbita huida que emprendió su mirada, buscando refugio en cualquier parte que no fueran los ojos de Raleigh.

—Mako... —susurró él, para recuperar su atención. Cuando la muchacha volvió a mirarle, Raleigh se inclinó hacia su rostro muy despacio, dándole tiempo para frenarle si eso era lo que quería.

Pero ella no lo hizo.

El primer roce de labios fue inseguro, tentativo, incluso tímido. Más una pregunta que una afirmación. Mako despedía calor y tenía el cuerpo tenso como un animal asustado a punto de salir corriendo, mientras que Raleigh sentía su corazón latiendo a mil por hora. Apenas podía creer que aquello estuviera pasando de verdad.

Mako se encargó de sacarle de dudas agarrándose a su cuello con una mano para besarle como es debido, nada de medias tintas. Labios, lengua y saliva, respiraciones mezcladas y falta de aire. Igual que en todo lo demás, una vez que superaba su inseguridad inicial, Mako emprendía la tarea con tanto entusiasmo como si se hubiera propuesto ganar un premio. Y también igual que en todo lo demás, su talento era considerable. Lo bastante como para dejar a Raleigh sin aliento y con las rodillas flojas.

Suerte que ya estaba sentado.

La rodeó con sus brazos, atrayéndola más hacia él, casi envolviéndola con su cuerpo. Besarla era adictivo, embriagador y mareante. Como el alcohol. Como la deriva. 

Estuvieron besándose sin más, como dos adolescentes, hasta que no tuvieron más remedio que parar para respirar. Pudieron ser horas o segundos, Raleigh estaba demasiado embelesado como para poder distinguirlo. Lo único que supo fue que de pronto tenía a Mako tironeándole del jersey, sacándoselo de los pantalones. Sus manos se colaron hábilmente por debajo para acariciarle el abdomen y Raleigh dio un respingo hacia atrás, apartándose.

—¿Qué? —preguntó ella, con la respiración entrecortada. Retiró su mano de la piel de Raleigh como si se hubiera quemado—. ¿Tengo las manos frías?

Raleigh no podía precisar qué le había hecho detenerse, pero seguro que ése no era el problema. De hecho, no había ningún problema. No quería parar por nada del mundo, y su cuerpo no hacía más que protestar por la interrupción.

Sólo sabía que había sentido una especie de vértigo, como aquella vez que se subió con Yancy a la montaña rusa y en la bajada más empinada creyó que el estómago se le saldría por la boca. Extrañamente, con Mako sentía más o menos lo mismo: miedo y euforia a partes iguales, como si una parte de su mente le advirtiera de que iba demasiado deprisa mientras que la otra chillaba de alegría, disfrutando de la velocidad y pidiendo más. 

Mako le miraba con preocupación, esperando una respuesta, y él no sabía cuál darle.

—Nada, es que... —dijo en un susurro, reflexionando sobre la marcha—. Es extraño. He soñado con este momento un millón de veces, lo he imaginado de mil formas distintas. Creí que estaba preparado para cuando por fin ocurriese, que lo tendría todo controlado, y sin embargo no es así. En realidad, todo es mucho más intenso de lo que esperaba. Tú haces que... No te rías, por favor, pero... Nunca había sido amigo de una chica antes de acostarme con ella. Eso lo cambia todo. En cierto modo, me siento como si fuera la primera vez.

La sonrisa con que Mako le respondió habría podido servir para endulzar una taza de café. Se le iluminó el rostro, se le formaron diminutos pliegues en las comisuras de los ojos y se le encendieron las mejillas.

—Ten cuidado, Raleigh —le respondió, su voz derramando afecto como leche que rebosa al hervir—. Estás empezando a sonar como la letra de una canción.

Él soltó un resoplido.

—No es culpa mía. Si no estuviera medio borracho de ganas de estar contigo, probablemente habría dicho algo mucho más estoico y masculino.

Estaba claro que había elegido las palabras adecuadas, porque Mako prácticamente se abalanzó sobre él, tumbándole de espaldas sobre la estrecha cama. Lo hizo con tanto ímpetu que uno de los cachivaches colocados precariamente sobre los libros de la estantería les cayó encima, acertando a Raleigh en la cabeza.

—¡Ay! —gruñó, aunque empezó a reírse casi al mismo tiempo, y Mako con él.

Recuperaron la sobriedad al mirarse a los ojos, quedándose en silencio de golpe. Mako se inclinó para besarle otra vez, despacio, recreándose en el roce insistente de sus labios contra los de él, mordisqueando con suavidad, acariciándole con la lengua. Sus manos se colaron bajo el jersey de Raleigh y empezaron a caminar hacia arriba, con lentitud deliberada. Él sonrió al notar que no eran manos suaves ni delicadas, como podían parecer a simple vista: el hanbo le había dejado callosidades en la palma y sus años de trabajo con robots le habían endurecido las yemas de los dedos. 

Cuando se trataba de Mako, las apariencias rara vez se ajustaban a la realidad. 

La muchacha se incorporó para quitarse la camiseta de un tirón, y Raleigh aprovechó para deshacerse de su jersey. Se le aceleró aún más el pulso al ver la admiración reflejada en la mirada de Mako, que no dejaba de recorrer su torso con ojos hambrientos mientras se desabrochaba el sujetador.

Pero Raleigh no tenía intención de limitarse a dejarse hacer. Agarró a Mako por la cintura y los hizo girar a ambos, cambiando de posición. Se puso de pie el tiempo justo para deshacerse del resto de su ropa mientras Mako se quitaba la suya, y volvió a tenderse junto a ella lo más deprisa que pudo, apoyándose en un brazo para incorporarse y poder mirarla.

Dios, ella era perfecta. No como las modelos de las revistas, sino a su manera única y especial. Con las marcas de los circuitos del traje de piloto, con su piel ligeramente reseca—nadie que saliera de la ducha en diez minutos se entretenía en aplicarse hidratante—y con sus pechos pequeños. Era perfecta porque era Mako, y para Raleigh nunca habría ninguna más hermosa que ella.

Acarició con los dedos uno de los mechones azules que enmarcaban el rostro femenino, mirándola a los ojos con ternura. Después se inclinó para besarle el cuello, las clavículas y el esternón.

Un suave gemido fue el único incentivo que Raleigh necesitó. Todo su cuerpo se sentía impaciente, como si cada célula tuviera voluntad propia y estuviera ansiosa por tocarla, por besarla, por fundirse con ella. Por aprenderse su topografía y grabarse su olor en la memoria.

No se había sentido tan vivo en cinco años: escucharla jadear y suplicar bajo sus manos, saborearla y sentirla estremecerse en torno a su boca... La única sensación comparable que conocía era la de pilotar un jaeger, eufórico de triunfo, convencido de que nada ni nadie podía vencerte ahí arriba. Pero ni siquiera eso podía prepararle para la descarga eléctrica que le recorrió la espina dorsal al hundirse en lo más profundo de su cuerpo.

Raleigh se había acostado con bastantes mujeres en su vida, pero nunca había experimentado algo tan intenso con ninguna de ellas. No era sólo porque Mako y él fuesen amigos, ni porque sus sentimientos hacia ella fueran mucho más profundos que todas sus historias anteriores juntas. Era algo más.

Era la deriva.

Con Mako había compartido la deriva, varias veces de hecho, y los restos fantasmales de su conexión mental se estaban combinando ahora con su unión física para, aparentemente, deshacerle en mil pedazos diminutos y reconstruirle luego de nuevo. 

Al menos, así era como lo sentía.

Era casi como si pudiera percibir el placer de Mako además del suyo. Coordinaban sus movimientos sin necesidad de hablar, sin ni siquiera pensarlo. El ritmo era perfecto, el ángulo también. Mako le rodeaba la cintura con sus piernas y salía al encuentro de cada una de sus embestidas con precisión milimétrica, abrazada a él con desesperación y jadeando en su oído. Raleigh nunca se había sentido tan en sintonía con nadie, jamás, ni dentro ni fuera de la cama.

El orgasmo, cuando les llegó—a los dos a la vez—, se pareció más al estallido de una supernova que a una reacción normal de un cuerpo humano. 

Tardaron un largo rato en recuperar el aliento. Y la vista. Y el sentido del equilibrio también, probablemente. Ninguno de los dos se levantó de la cama para comprobarlo, pero estaban bastante seguros de que habrían ido al suelo con la cara por delante, en caso de haberlo intentado.

Mako fue la primera en alargar débilmente un brazo hacia la mesa, en un intento bastante patético de alcanzar la botella de agua que tenía allí. Falló las dos primeras veces, tirando al suelo el envoltorio roto del condón que habían usado y la caja con los que quedaban; lo consiguió a la tercera. El siguiente reto, mucho más difícil, fue incorporarse lo suficiente como para poder beber. 

El hecho de tener a Raleigh desplomado encima de su pecho no se lo ponía precisamente fácil, eso seguro, pero mientras ella no se quejara, él no iba a moverse.

Bebió como pudo y le pasó la botella a Raleigh, que la aceptó agradecido. 

—Dime una cosa —susurró ella, ahora que ya se había refrescado la garganta y podía hablar—. ¿Por qué hemos tardado tanto en decidirnos a hacer esto?

—Ni idea —contestó Raleigh, arrastrando las palabras con voz somnolienta—. Supongo que había una buena razón, pero ahora mismo te juro que soy incapaz de imaginarme cuál era.

—Eso me parecía —corroboró Mako—. Bueno, pues, fuera cual fuese, ya no cuenta. Esto no ha sido un desliz ni un error, Raleigh, de eso estoy segura. Y también de que vamos a repetirlo.

—¿Ahora? —preguntó él, levantando la cabeza para mirarla con fingido espanto. Sabía perfectamente lo que Mako quería decir.

—No, tonto —rió ella—. Ahora no. Pero algún día. Pronto. Y con frecuencia. Es decir, si estás de acuerdo.

Raleigh sonrió de medio lado.

—Somos un equipo, compañera —contestó, antes de besarla otra vez.

 

&&&&&&&&

 

La siguiente prueba en el simulador la superaron con la puntuación máxima.

Al quitarse el casco después de terminar el ejercicio, mientras se desenganchaban del arnés, Mako le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa destinada a que sólo él la viera. Había un millón de promesas encerradas en aquel sencillo gesto, y Raleigh se moría por ayudarla a cumplirlas todas.

La siguió hacia la salida pero, justo antes de atravesar la puerta, la voz de Herc lo detuvo.

—Raleigh.

Mako se volvió para intercambiar una breve mirada y él le indicó con un gesto que siguiera, que ya la alcanzaría. Volvió sobre sus pasos hasta la cabina de control, donde su comandante en jefe le esperaba, en apariencia concentrado en los datos que le ofrecía su tablet. Tendo había desaparecido discretamente.

—¿Señor?

—¿Todo bien? —preguntó sin levantar la vista.

—Sí, señor —respondió Raleigh—. Mako y yo hemos arreglado nuestras diferencias.

Ante eso, Herc irguió la cabeza, taladrando a Raleigh con una mirada sabia y un leve atisbo de sonrisa engreída. La clásica mirada de padre, capaz de reducir a cualquier adolescente a una masa incoherente y nerviosa de rostro sonrojado. Por primera vez en su vida, Raleigh se compadeció de Chuck. Un poquito.

—Ah, ¿así es como lo llaman ahora los jóvenes?

Efectivamente, lo de la masa incoherente, nerviosa y sonrojada seguía funcionando.

—Eh... yo... es... b...

—No te atragantes, chaval —dijo Herc—. No nací ayer, ¿sabes? Me he cruzado con Mako por el pasillo a primera hora de la mañana y ella iba canturreando, con la carpeta abrazada al pecho. No es muy difícil adivinar qué ha pasado. Tampoco es que sea asunto mío, los dos sois mayorcitos. Pero hay algo que sí te quiero decir.

Dejó la tablet sobre la consola de control y cruzó los brazos sobre el amplio pecho, con lo que los músculos de sus brazos se abultaron en una especie de muda amenaza. Raleigh habría jurado que lo hacía a propósito, incluido el detalle de haberse puesto una camiseta de manga corta.

—Sé que esto va a sonar muy chapado a la antigua, pero qué demonios, soy un tipo chapado a la antigua —dijo con su marcado acento australiano, adentrándose en el espacio personal de Raleigh para intimidarle con la mirada—. Stacker era prácticamente familia para mí, y eso se extiende a esa chica. La he visto crecer y la quiero como si fuera mi hija. Si le haces daño, todos los kaiju a los que te has enfrentado en tu vida te parecerán gatitos de angora comparados conmigo.

Raleigh tragó saliva, cambiando el peso de un pie al otro. Puede que el otro hombre fuese más bajo que él, pero vaya si era capaz de resultar imponente cuando quería. Tal vez se tratara de algo que iba con el puesto: enhorabuena, ya es usted mariscal, aquí tiene sus estrellas para la chaqueta y su mirada asesina para amedrentar rangers.

Y aún se tendría que considerar afortunado de que fuera Hansen y no Pentecost el que le diera el discurso. Probablemente habría acabado hecho un ovillo en el suelo y cubriéndose la cabeza con las manos en caso contrario.

—¿Está claro? —terminó Herc, subrayando la pregunta con un sutil gesto afirmativo. 

—Señor, no creo que tenga que molestarse —contestó Raleigh, sintiendo que en su rostro se formaba una especie de media sonrisa. Totalmente inoportuna, por cierto, pero imposible de contener—. Si le hago daño, será ella la que se haga un bolso con mi pellejo.

Herc le estudió con intensidad durante un largo momento, los labios apretados en un gesto que hacía destacar su mandíbula prominente. Al fin, sacudió la cabeza con lentitud, retrocediendo un paso para devolverle a Raleigh su espacio. La hostilidad de antes había desaparecido, fuese fingida o no.

—Dios santo, chaval —murmuró, con una nota de asombro en su voz ronca—. Estoy empezando a pensar que debería haber mantenido esta conversación con Mako en vez de contigo. Anda, lárgate de una vez. Y límpiate las babas, por lo que más quieras.

—Sí, señor —replicó Raleigh, sonriendo con más fuerza todavía.

Decidió que sería mejor hacerle caso cuanto antes, no fuera a ser que cambiara de opinión. Se volvió para mirar atrás al llegar a la puerta y vio a Hansen de pie en el centro de la estrecha habitación, dándole la espalda y con las manos en las caderas. Justo antes de irse, Raleigh le vio levantar el rostro hacia el techo y le oyó susurrar:

—Tranquilo, Stacker. No creo que tengas de qué preocuparte.

 

FIN


End file.
